It frequently is desirable to sweeten a cereal product with an artificial sweetener; the more popular current class of so-called artificial sweetener is the L-aspartic acid sweetening derivatives typical of which is the dipeptide L-aspartyl L-phenylalanine methyl ester (APM). Such esters, their salts and like derivatives have a sweetness estimated by some with the power one hundred fifty times that of a like weight of sucrose. Application of such sweeteners to a cereal base, say a ready-to-eat breakfast cereal product, such as a gun puffed product or a flake, can be occasioned by a rather non-uniform sweetening response; pinpoint "hot spots" of burning sensation in the oral regions of the tongue and mouth generally are detected; this is attributable to high concentrations in discrete locations on the comistible. The low solubility of such derivatives as APM (1% in water at room temperature) appears to contribute to the incomplete solution of such dipeptide sweeteners such that any topical application thereof to the surface of a foodstuff is accompanied by non-uniformity. A more soluble salt such as APM hydrochloride does enhance solubility properties in water but nevertheless leaves much to be desired in affording a topical application to foodstuff which is uniform insofar as a sweet-tasting response generated when product is consumed with such a sweetener as a coating.